


Before He Cheats

by InkAndScribbles



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, aubrey gets cheated on, based on before he cheats, beca and aubrey bond, honestly i just love anna singing that song, ive tagged bechloe but chloe isnt really in it, low key angst, oh well, summary sounds a bit sinister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndScribbles/pseuds/InkAndScribbles
Summary: Beca is at Chloe's apartment alone when an upset Aubrey comes looking for Chloe, who's out of town. Beca comforts her instead and they plan revenge.





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014/15 and haven't rewritten any of it since I posted in on FFN so I hope its good, fingers crossed :)

Beca let herself into her girlfriend's apartment and proceeded to dump her bag by the door. Kicking off her shoes, Beca made her way into Chloe's kitchen; she was practically dying of hunger after that two hour psych lecture. Whose idea was two hour lectures anyway? Beca could barely focus for one hour, especially on psychology. Digging through the freezer, Beca pulled out a pizza, then paused. If Chloe were here she would make Beca put the pizza back and eat something healthy. Lucky for her, Chloe was on a last minute weekend spa trip with Stacie because that really wasn't Beca's thing. Besides, what Chloe doesn't know won't hurt her, right? With that logic, Beca stuck the pizza in the oven.

Making her way back into the living room with a Pepsi, Beca flopped down onto the sofa and switched the TV on. Ahh, How I Met Your Mother was on, Beca's favourite. Smiling slightly, Beca settled down to a nice, relaxing evening of doing absolutely nothing, which was about as exciting as her evenings got when she wasn't with Chloe or the Bellas. Since she had won the title of first all-girl group to win the ICCAs for the Bellas last year Beca had spent a lot of time with them, being sociable instead of being glued to her laptop like she had been for the last several years. Chloe had also helped with this. Once Beca had manned up and confessed her growing feelings for the redhead, Chloe had proved vital in pulling Beca out of her 'hermit, hobbit ways' as Aubrey had so eloquently put it one time. Beca and Aubrey's relationship was still rocky at best. They were often together, either with Chloe or the Bellas but there was still a lot of underlying tension between them caused by last year's competition.

Hearing the timer signalling that her pizza was done, Beca practically flew into the kitchen she was so hungry. She was so hungry in fact, that after putting the pizza on a plate, she took the plate and a knife back into the living room to cut it up in there instead. Sitting down more gently this time, Beca put her food on the coffee table and pulled out her phone to put next to it. Carefully, Beca cut out a slice of pizza and picked up her phone again, Beca opened up Facebook. Just as she was about to eat, there was a knock at the door

"Really? Why do you do this to me life?"

Sighing, Beca got up to open the door. The person on the other side could not have surprised Beca more if they'd tried. Aubrey Posen was stood at the door. And then she was speaking to Beca

"Oh, um…hi? Is Chloe in?"

Beca shook her head with a grimace

"No, she went on that spa thingy with Stacie"

Looking closer, Beca noticed Aubrey's eyes. They were red

"I'll just…go then"

Making a split second decision, Beca spoke

"You can stay, of you want? I know I'm not the best company but you can tell me what's bothering you and I'll try to help?"

Judging by Aubrey's surprised face, Beca guessed that Aubrey hadn't expected her to notice anything wrong. Beca said as such

"Hey, I may be a reclusive hobbit, but I can still tell when someone's upset. Come in, I'm eating pizza without Chloe knowing"

Aubrey gave a watery chuckle before walking into the living room. Now that Beca could look at her properly, she could tell something big had happened. She dressed to the nines in a beautiful white dress. She had even straightened her hair, which she only did for her boyfriend. This set alarm bells ringing in Beca's head.

Watching as Aubrey sat delicately in on the sofa, Beca decided she really needed to say something before an awkward silence settled over them

"Well…whenever you're ready to talk about it, you can tell me what he did and I'll listen and try to be vaguely Chloe-ish"

Aubrey's head spun round

"How did-"

"Your hair is straight. You only do that for him"

Aubrey looked quite shocked

"How do you even notice that? Not even Chloe's picked up on that?"

Beca just shrugged, she really didn't know. It was just one of the things she noticed about people. Like, when Chloe got nervous, she twirled a curl at the base of her neck around her finger. Or when Stacie got excited over something she tended to tap out beats with her fingers against her leg. She told Aubrey as such

"Wow, that's pretty cool actually"

Beca smirked and turned back to the pizza slice she had abandoned in order to answer the door. Switching the TV off, Beca turned to Aubrey

"Do you mind if I put some music on? I can't listen to myself eat"

Aubrey just nodded her consent. Beca grabbed her iPod from her bag. Seeing as Aubrey was upset, Beca decided to use a slightly different playlist than she usually did. It was actually a playlist she made with Aubrey in mind as they liked very different styles of music. This one included some of her own mixes and some normal songs. She had never played it in the blonde's presence before though and was nervous for her reaction. Clicking a song, Beca sat back down. When the opening bars of Aubrey's favourite Ace of Base song came on, she looked to Beca questioningly

"It's your playlist"

"You…made me a playlist?"

Beca hummed in agreement before continuing

"Well, yeah. I mean, we don't have much mutual taste in music so I asked Chloe for a bunch of artists you like and downloaded some songs and made a few mixes as well"

Beca trailed off, realising she was rambling. When she looked at Aubrey however, she was shocked to find that Aubrey looked quite emotional

"You made me mixes. Why would you take that much time over me? You don't even like me."

Now it was Beca's turn to look shocked

"What? Yes I do."

"But…all last year?"

Beca smirked

"Ah. I didn't like your bossy attitude, no offence. Now that you've…mellowed out, I find you to be a very likeable person. And I make mixes for you because, I don't know actually, you're my friend I guess? Is that okay?"

Aubrey smiled

"I'm honoured to be your friend, Beca. And that you'd make me mixes, which are brilliant by the way, thank you."

Beca looked down, blushing. She still wasn't used to people hearing, and then liking, her mixes

"You're welcome"

With that, silence descended again. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a rather comfortable one. And Beca was certain that Aubrey would tell her what had happened earlier that night, now that they had had that conversation. She had just picked up her next slice of pizza when Aubrey whispered so quietly Beca almost didn't hear her

"Michael cheated on me"

Beca felt the pizza slice fall from her hand but she ignored it, focussing all her attention on her friend. Trusting her instincts, Beca kept silent

"It's that bleached blonde tramp from his dorm. I really wanted it not to be true, I've been ignoring the signs for a while I think. I knew it was him at that party."

"Party?"

"What? Oh, there was a party at one of the frat houses. He was dancing with that bitch, getting her cocktails. I just didn't want to believe it was him, so I ignored it."

"Why were you at a frat party?"

"Stacie called, some guy tried to drug her but she caught him. She was too drunk to get home by herself"

"And…what happened tonight?"

Up to this point, Aubrey had been speaking in a very calm and detached manner but Beca could see this façade starting to crack. Doing something extremely out of character for her, Beca scooted over so she was sat next to Aubrey. Tentatively, Beca reached out and grasped the blonde's shaking hand. Hearing Aubrey's breath hitch, Beca looked up into her tear filled eyes

"It's alright, I won't judge if you cry"

This seemed to make Aubrey lose her composure completely as the next second there were tears falling down her face and she was sobbing. Taking another step, Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey, hoping to offer some form of physical comfort as she was absolutely terrible with words. Beca felt Aubrey lean into her, reciprocating the hug, shaking with supressed sobs.

They sat like this for a while, Aubrey crying whilst Beca felt terrible over not being able to do anything to help her heartbroken friend. A few minutes later and Aubrey's sobs had quieted to little sniffles before she spoke quietly

"Oh, I've ruined your shirt"

Beca smirked

"You know, this is actually your shirt. Yeah, Chloe decided to tell me that she stole it from you about 2 months after I stole it from her"

Aubrey laughed a little sadly before speaking

"This is a little out of your comfort zone, I think, so you can move if you want"

From the way she said it, Beca knew that Aubrey didn't want her to move at all and that made up her mind

"While that is still slightly true, I have been getting better; I mean, have you met my girlfriend? But the point is, you're upset, so I don't care how I feel at the moment, you're more important right now"

Aubrey sniffed "You just lost all your badass points, Mitchell"

Beca chuckled "I don't really mind, you're Chloe's best friend and I know how important you are to her, god only knows what she would do to me if I just let you sit there and cry"

Aubrey smiled into Beca's shoulder, no doubt thinking of possible scenarios of exactly what Chloe would do the brunette next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes more before Aubrey built up the courage to tell Beca exactly what had happened that night

"Tonight was supposed to be special. It's our, well it _was_ our six month anniversary today. I was going to tell him I loved him. I thought he felt the same way"

Beca tightened her arms around the older girl

"I'm so sorry, Bree, that's awful"

"Anyway, he told me he had planned something and that I should head over to his place at half past eight, hence why I'm dressed like this, not that he even noticed, too busy fawning over his newer, prettier girlfriend I expect"

At this point, Beca felt the need to say something, even if it was ridiculously obvious

"Well, I think you look beautiful tonight, so it's his loss"

Aubrey smiled, but Beca could tell she didn't believe her

"Hey, I'm serious, you look stunning, and he's a dick for not noticing, okay? Please believe me"

Aubrey smiled, this time it reached her eyes

"I'm not sure what Chloe would say if she knew her girlfriend was complimenting someone else, hmm?"

Beca smirked and spoke in her most nonchalant tone

"Oh, she knows I think you're beautiful, but she also knows that I love her so she's totally fine with it; she agrees with me. Completely platonically, of course"

Aubrey giggled

"Thank you, Becs"

"Oh, carry on, we got a little side-tracked there"

"Right. So I went up to his room and knocked on his door and the tramp opened it. In her fucking underwear. And it was expensive shit, lace and everything. Anyway, she opened the door with a cue in her hand and just looked at me. I don't think she even knew I was Michael's girlfriend"

"Wait, a cue? Like, pool?"

"Yes. He was teaching her a trick shot"

Beca looked incredulous

"How could you possibly know that from her answering the door?"

"Well, they'd just, they'd just had sex"

"And?"

Aubrey blushed

"Please don't laugh, okay? But that's his thing. Every time he, we, had sex…he would teach me a trick shot. I don't know why, like some guys do the belt notch thing, he used trick shots I guess"

Beca was silent for a minute before confessing

"Chloe and I make or buy sandwiches. Every time, without fail"

Aubrey looked faintly horrified

"Eww! Oh my god is that why you two were eating sandwiches at the last Bellas sleepover? Beca, Stacie and I slept in the same room, Christ that's gross"

Beca had the decency to look guilty as well as blushing to a hue not unlike a tomato

"In my defence, Chloe started it. Moving on, you were saying about the tramp?"

"Ah yes. I stormed into his dorm and yelled at him for at least half an hour. I'm pretty sure the few residents that were in the building all heard me, so they all know what an ass he is. Since I took a cab there, I stole the keys to his truck on the way out, which he didn't notice"

By this point, Aubrey had begun crying again. She had resumed leaning against Beca's shoulder, bunching up Beca's shirt in her tightly clenched fists. Beca proceeded to hug Aubrey even tighter, trying to put her words into it, wanting desperately to help her friend. It was normally Chloe that did this sort of thing whilst Beca made a quick escape. After maybe an hour, they were both sat in silence when a thought struck Beca

"Did you say you have his truck?"

Aubrey nodded, slightly confused as to where this was going

"What do you say, to teaching him a lesson? He cheated on the wrong girl, and he deserves to know that"

Aubrey was slightly taken aback by the slightly malevolent gleam in Beca's eyes

"What are you suggesting?"

Beca smirked, somewhat evilly

"How nice is his truck?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes before replying

"God, all he could talk about was is pretty little four wheel drive"

"Excellent"

Beca made to get up before Aubrey pulled her back down and spoke somewhat worriedly

"What are you going to do, Beca?"

Beca searched Aubrey's face before answering seriously

"Well, I did this once, to an ex-girlfriend, and I felt loads better afterwards. I think this would help you. The only question is, do you trust me?"

Aubrey looked at Beca, trying to discern what they were possibly going to do before replying with one word

"Yes"

Beca grinned before jumping up, pulling the blonde with her. Turning around she spoke to Aubrey

"We need to go to mine to do this, more privacy and I need to pick something up"

Aubrey looked uncertain but followed anyway

* * *

 

When they arrived at the brunette's house, Aubrey followed behind Beca apprehensively, all too aware that she was in her English professor's house

"Beca? Won't your dad mind that we're here doing…whatever we're going to do?"

Beca smirked

"He and Sheila had to go out of town for a conference, they won't be back until the day after tomorrow at the earliest"

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief, following Beca up the stairs, presumably to her bedroom. This could be interesting; the only person Aubrey knew of who had been in Beca's bedroom was Chloe. Absentmindedly, she wondered what Beca's room was like. Aubrey almost bumped into Beca as she spun round suddenly in front of a closed door looking suddenly nervous.

"Um…this is my room. I know it might not seem like it, but this is a pretty big deal for me. It's not that I'm a private person, well I am, but it's _my_ room, like, I know everybody owns their own room but it's more _mine_ than other people's rooms are _theirs_ , which I know doesn't make any sense but-"

"Beca. Calm down. I get it, I know how much this means to you, and how much you trust me with this and I feel rather special that you're sharing this part of yourself with me; I understand"

Beca just stared at Aubrey for a few seconds before saying

"You really are amazing, I don't know why that douhcebag gave you up"

Aubrey smiled, if a little sadly, before Beca opened the door and followed her in. She managed about two steps before stopping in complete awe at what she saw. It wasn't so much the skill, although there was clearly an abundance of that shown around her in the room, but the amount of time everything must have taken. On the walls, every wall, were paintings of one thing or another. Not hung up paintings, but painted onto the walls themselves, clearly they were all personally done by Beca. She could see band logos everywhere, some of them repeated more than once in different sizes and styles. There were also posters of bands everywhere, although most of the posters seemed to be the same people. Clearly this was Beca's favourite band, although Aubrey had never listened to them. Beca had also painted silhouettes of what looked like…Disney characters all over the walls too. Aubrey could spot some of her favourites within the collection and reminded herself to ask about them later. Amongst other things, Aubrey could also see some song lyrics, quotes, a USA flag, and various indicators that Beca was a closet fangirl (mainly because she was in many of the same fandoms) and some posters stuck to the ceiling. All in all, Beca's room made Aubrey very jealous.

Turning around, Aubrey saw Beca watching her very anxiously, as if waiting for her opinion. When Beca saw Aubrey looking, she blushed and looked at her shoes scuffing her carpet. Clearly Beca wasn't going to say anything

"What is it, Beca?"

Beca looked up at Aubrey, still blushing

"Um, do you…like it?"

Aubrey grinned

"Like it? Becs, it's beautiful! I had no idea you could draw so well, can you come decorate my room?"

Beca shot a small, shy smile at Aubrey before ducking her head again muttering

"It's not, it's not that good, some stuff isn't proportioned properly and-"

Aubrey came and stood right in front of Beca, gripping her shoulders

"Look at me, Beca. Do I seem like I'm lying to you?" At the shake of Beca's head, Aubrey continued "Well, I'm going to say it again anyway. These drawings? They're some of the best I've ever seen. You could do this professionally, Becs"

Beca looked at Aubrey for one second before crashing into her midriff in a hug; practically squeezing the air out of her

"Thank you so much! You have literally no idea how much that means. Oh my god, I'm actually crying, _wow_ "

Aubrey laughed before letting Beca go to give her some time to compose herself. Aubrey wandered over to some photos on the wall. There were several of Beca's childhood which were, frankly, adorable. Next to these were photos of all the Bellas, including one of herself, Chloe and Beca which she wasn't aware of being taken. She made a mental note to ask for a copy later. There was also a fairly recent picture of Beca stood next to someone vaguely familiar to Aubrey

"Is that Ian Kinsler? Oh my god have you _met_ Ian Kinsler? Like, THE Ian Kinsler?"

Beca chuckled

"Yes, my mom tutors his kids, as a thank you he offered to meet me. He's been my favourite player for ages. That's actually why we're here"

"WHAT? We're going to meet Ian Kinsler?!"

Beca laughed

"Nope, I just need the bat her gave me"

Aubrey was practically spluttering now

"H-he…he gave you his bat?"

Beca nodded

"Oh my god let me see!"

Laughing, Beca pulled a baseball bat from her closet and handed it to Aubrey, warning her to be careful. Beca pointed out the fact that Kinsler had signed the bat before he gave it to her and Aubrey practically started hyperventilating; clearly, she was a big fan of Ian Kinsler.

"Anyway, have you figured out what we're doing yet?"

Aubrey shook her head and Beca looked disbelieving

"Really? I tell you we're getting revenge, and that we need his truck, and a baseball bat, but you haven't figured it out yet?"

Aubrey blushed

"Well, when you say it like that…"

Beca giggled before leading Aubrey back out to the front garden where they had left the truck. They stood together for a minute, just looking at the truck before Beca turned to the blonde

"Are you ready?" After a nod Beca handed Aubrey a key on a chain "Then you get to do the first keying"

Aubrey nodded before walking jerkily towards to the red truck. She walked carefully around it before starting on the side nearest to Beca. She dug the key into the side of the four wheel drive and dragged it all the way from front to back, a growing grin on her face. She almost skipped back to Beca and handed the key to her. Beca walked forward to the same side Aubrey had keyed and crouched down very deliberately and carved a word across the truck. When she stood back she admired it for a second before moving so Aubrey could see

CHEAT.

Carved very deeply into the metal of the truck. It gave Aubrey a great sense of satisfaction. This spurred on her next actions; she picked up the baseball bat from it's place leaning against the house and made her way to the front of the truck. With an almost feral grin on her face she smashed the baseball bat into both headlights, relishing in the smashing sound of Perspex. Meanwhile, Beca had retreated to the previously unmarked side of the car and carved another word she called Aubrey to look at

BASTARD.

Aubrey thought it was quite effective really. It was at this point that Beca produced a can of blue spray paint with a predatory grin on her face. She lined it up at the passenger side window and printed the word TRAMP across both windows

"Just to make a point"

Aubrey decided that his leather seats needed some attention from the key in her hand too. She turned to Beca

"Do you think I should do my name on the seats?"

Beca shook her head

"Your name isn't exactly common, if he calls the police then it'll be easily traced. Do you have a childhood nickname you told him about or something? That could work"

Aubrey looked self-conscious

"I do, but it's embarrassing and you'll laugh at me"

Beca stopped what she was doing and looked at her blonde friend

"Bree. I haven't laughed once at anything you've told me, I can promise that if you tell me, I won't laugh at you, and I'll tell you my own embarrassing childhood nickname"

Aubrey smiled gratefully before whispering

"Daddy used to call me Kitten, he still does if I'm sick"

Beca frowned "That's not embarrassing"

Aubrey rolled her eyes before saying

"It's not the name, it's how I got it"

Beca scoffed

"What? Did you pretend to be a cat or something?"

"Yes. For six months straight. I was three years old and my logic was that if I couldn't have a cat then I would be a cat"

Beca smiled

"Bree, that's the most adorable thing I've ever heard. Three year old you must've been cute as a button. Does the douchebag know about the nickname?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know how I got it, should I use that then?"

Beca smirked

"Go for it!"

Aubrey got to work, although it was a little hard with a key

"Becs, do you have a pocketknife or something?"

Without looking up from what she was doing, Beca took out a red Swiss Army Knife from her pocket it and handed it to Aubrey who took it gingerly

"Why do you have a knife in your pocket?"

Beca sat down fully on the floor

"It's an old habit, which actually stems from my 'nickname'"

Aubrey frowned

"I take it that it wasn't a nice nickname"

Beca snorted

"You could say that"

Aubrey sat down next to Beca, thinking she might need some comfort.

"Before I say anything, I need you to promise not to tell anyone, especially Chloe. She doesn't know, and I am going to tell her, just not yet, okay?"

Aubrey nodded, not looking at Beca, thinking that might make it easier on the small girl.

"My 'nickname' started when I was about 11 I think, and carried on until I was about 15, which is when I moved schools because of my parents split"

Aubrey nodded, not saying anything

"When I was 11 I started _developing_ in certain areas, more so than all the other girls anyway. It got to the point when, shortly before I turned 12, one of the boys in my class suggested that I used balloons to make myself look bigger. And then the nickname stuck. I was known as 'balloons' for over four years. The knife part came in later. When we got older, some of the boys created a game to try and 'pop my balloons' with sharp objects or just their fingers if they wanted to cop a feel. So I had to find some way to defend myself. When mom and I moved, we moved two states away which mean that there was a very slim chance of that name following me"

Aubrey looked at Beca, feeling horrified. She flung her arms around Beca and nearly toppled her to the ground. It was at this point that Beca felt a few tear slide down her cheeks, she hadn't even realised she was crying. Sniffing, Beca tried to lean on Aubrey without it seeming too obvious. Of course, Aubrey figured her out and pulled her more securely against her before whispering softly in the brunettes ear

"It's okay now Becs, you're safe, they can't hurt you anymore"

This seemed to make more tears slide down Beca's face, leaving little rivers, although she made no noise. A while later, Beca sat up and wiped her eyes on the ends of her sleeves before looking at Aubrey and nearly crying all over again. She whispered hoarsely

"Your dress…..oh it's all muddy….I made you ruin your dress"

Aubrey scoffed

"Like I was really going to wear this again after what happened earlier with Michael. Speaking of, you want to help me carve my name into the seats?"

"Oooh, yes please!"

Aubrey laughed, handing the knife back to Beca. They each ended up carving on two seats each, leaving the back middle seat clear, until Beca carved a rather graphic drawing into it of what looked like herself amputating certain bits of anatomy on what looked like Michael. It was quite elegant when you thought about it. Beca stepped back

"Now. It's done. Except the tyres, which we can do when we take it back. Right, it's 11 now. So, if we drive back to yours so we can get your car. You can drive yours, I'll drive this one. Then when we get to douchebag's dorm, I'll slash three of his tyres and we can go back to Chloe's, yes?"

Aubrey nodded but then a look of confusion flashed across her face

"Why only three tyres?"

Beca laughed

"An old trick I learned. If you only slash three tyres, the insurance company are less likely to cover it than they are if you slash all four; I don't know why"

"Okay, one last thing though. Do you have a pen on you?"

When Beca produced the pen, Aubrey held it between her teeth before taking the knife and slashing off a portion of her dress. She then put the fabric on the hood of the car and wrote something on it before holding it up for Beca to see

_'Maybe this will serve as a warning to the next girl you decide to cheat on.'_

Beca liked the message.

* * *

 

Halfway to Aubrey's apartment, Beca decided that it would be a good idea to burn Aubrey's dress so that it couldn't be traced back to her. This led to Aubrey standing in only Beca's oversized hoodie in the middle of a field watching a small fire with Beca standing next to her, arm wrapped around her waist, trying to keep her warm enough.

When they pulled up in front of Aubrey's building, Beca hopped out of the truck to grab Aubrey some clothes and stuff to stay over at Chloe's. Once back in the truck, Beca gave Aubrey her car keys and tailed her all the way to Michael's dorm building. Once there, Beca met Aubrey with an excited smile, looking forward to this last ritual of revenge.

Beca solemnly handed over her knife to Aubrey after demonstrating on a tyre on how to slash it effectively and watched with a proud smile as she repeated it on two other tyres. Tucking her note under the wiper, Aubrey turned back to Beca with a joyous grin on her face.

"Oh that was so much fun! Thank you so much for talking me into this. Now let's go, in case someone sees!"

They ran back to Aubrey's car and nearly went over the speed limit on the way back to Chloe's apartment. When they go back, Beca's stomach gave a loud grumble, Aubrey's soon following. They looked at one another

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

They both laughed and made their way into the kitchen, playfully squabbling over the best type of pizza topping. After retrieving their pizza, the two girls made their way through to the living room. Halfway through their pizza, Beca glanced at her watch

"Holy shit! Bree, it's half past two in the morning!"

"Are you serious? Ah well, it's the weekend tomorrow, today, so we don't have class or anything"

Beca nodded, finishing off her food. When Aubrey had finished as well, Beca turned to her

"So, wanna watch a film?"

Aubrey chuckled

"Sure, can it be Disney though?"

Beca nodded and put Tangled into the player. By the time they both got to sleep it was half past four in the morning as they both wanted to watch the whole film

* * *

 

**_BANG!_ **

Beca and Aubrey shot up from their places on the sofa, startled at the loud noise. The bang was then followed by a short scream that sounded suspiciously like Chloe. Blearily, Beca opened one eye

"Nooiissse"

Chloe frowned

"Are you hung over?"

Aubrey had decided to join the conversation

"No, Chloe, we're not. Promise"

"Yeah, what Bree said"

Beca could still see Chloe blurrily frowning

"What time is it, sunshine?"

Chloe smiled at Beca's tired nickname for her

"It's 7 in the morning, why?"

Beca groaned

"Bree, go back to sleep, it's 7am. I need more sleep"

* * *

 

Four hours later and Beca and Aubrey were sitting at Chloe's kitchen table with the redhead sipping strong coffees. Chloe studied her best friend and girlfriend before her eyes widened

"Bree, why are you even here?"

Aubrey frowned, offended

"What? Why shouldn't I be here?"

Chloe looked puzzled

"Um, Michael, anniversary? Ringing bells?"

Beca laughed

"I forgot you didn't know. Shall we go on a little road trip, Bree?"

"I think we shall, Beca. Let's go. Come on, Chlo, you can ride shotgun"

Beca frowned, whining

"But, Breeee, I wanna go shotgun"

Beca added her pout for good measure. Clearly it did not work on Aubrey as well as it did Chloe

"No. And before you ask, I'm not letting you drive my car either, Mitchell"

Beca pouted again

"Fine then…Posen"

Chloe looked between the two of them, confused by this jovial camaraderie. On the way to Michael's dorm, Beca passed forward her iPod with Aubrey's playlist ready to go now affectionately name 'Bree' with a little cat emoji after it. Aubrey, unfortunately, saw this

"Hilarious, Becs, really"

Beca smirked and with her usual sarcasm quipped back

"Well, I do try"

Aubrey laughed before hitting shuffle.

They had reached Michael's dorm about halfway through the playlist, which Beca could see her girlfriend bursting to ask questions about. However, Beca actually watched Chloe's mind go blank when she caught sight of Michael's car with the word 'cheat' clearly scrawled across the side. Chloe turned to Aubrey, tears clear in her eyes

"Bree, I'm so sorry. Whoever did that mus-"

Aubrey cut Chloe off with a giggle

"Chloe, we did that. Beca and I did all of that last night, which is why we got practically no sleep."

Chloe looked completely nonplussed

"But, what? How? What?"

Beca and Aubrey launched into the whole story, well nearly the whole story, there were some bits that didn't need to be mentioned. Chloe was looking increasingly happy as their story went on. Occasionally the other one would jump in with a small bit of information one of them missed. Eventually, Beca finished the story, throwing an arm around Aubrey in a one armed hug

"And now, she's basically my best friend. If she'll have me that is?"

Aubrey giggled before nodding, that yes, she would be Beca Mitchell's best friend if Beca would return the favour by being joint best friend with Chloe, which of course, was no problem at all. The trio stopped talking suddenly as they heard a commotion from across the parking lot. It appeared that Michael had decided to go somewhere with his new girlfriend. The three girls watched with smug expressions as the douchebag inspected his car before finding Aubrey's note. He looked like he was scowling at it before he looked up and glanced around, before finally seeing them. He flipped them the bird before storming back inside, leaving his new girlfriend standing by his car. She looked over at them in time to see Aubrey shrug her shoulders as if to say that this was all her fault, which it was.

Aubrey gave one last look at the building before turning around, linking arms with the brunette and redhead both sides of her and commenting

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"


End file.
